The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and film carrier tape, and methods of manufacture of the same.
As a semiconductor device package type is known the construction in which a substrate on which external electrodes are formed is adhered to a semiconductor chip. Commonly in such a package, a resin is provided between the substrate and the semiconductor chip, bringing the two into intimate contact. Such packages are applied to technologies such as Chip Size/Scale Package (CSP) technology and Tape Ball Grid Array (T-BGA) technology, and further to Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) technology.
However, when the wiring pattern connected to the external electrodes is formed on the substrate on a side of the active surface of the semiconductor chip, there is the problem of impairment of the adhesion properties of the wiring pattern and resin.
In particular, when the wiring pattern is half-etched to form a projection that is connected to the semiconductor chip electrodes, the wiring pattern is given a mirror surface by the etching process, seriously impairing the adhesion properties with the resin.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a semiconductor device and film carrier tape, and methods of manufacture of the same such that the adhesion properties of the wiring pattern with the resin are improved.
The method of manufacture of a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a first step of forming on an insulating film a wiring pattern, at least a part of which is subjected to roughening processing; and
a second step in which on the surface of the wiring pattern subjected to roughening processing, at least one application of resin is made.
As a result of the roughening processing of the wiring pattern, the adhesion properties with the resin are excellent.
The first step may include: a step of forming a metal film on the insulating film; and thereafter in any order, steps of patterning the metal film to form the wiring pattern, and of applying roughening processing to at least a part of the metal film.
In the first step, in order that a particular part of the metal film forms a projection, regions of the metal film other than the projection may be etched, and thereafter, the etched surface of the metal film may be subjected to roughening processing.
By means of this, the metal film is etched to form the projection. Therefore, the etched surface is given a mirror finish, but by further carrying out roughening processing fine irregularities are formed and the adhesion properties with the resin are made excellent. It should be noted that the resin is provided to protect the metal film, and according to requirement during the process of manufacture.
The metal film may be etched so that the projection projects in the direction opposite to the surface of contact with the insulating film.
In this case, after the patterning, etching, and roughening the metal film, there may further be a step in which the metal film is opposed to the surface of a semiconductor chip having an electrode, the insulating film is disposed, and the projection and the electrode are positioned and bonded; and the resin may be provided between the insulating film and the semiconductor chip.
By means of this, the resin provided between the insulating film and the semiconductor chip intimately contacts the metal film which has been subjected to roughening processing, and therefore the occurrence of package cracks can be prevented.
The insulating film may have a device hole, and the metal film may be formed so as to project into the device hole; and the metal film may be etched so that within the device hole the projection projects in the direction of the surface of contact with the insulating film.
After the steps of the etching and the roughening processing, and before the step of the patterning, disposition of the resin may be carried out. In the step of disposing the resin, within the device hole, the back-filling resin may be provided on the surface of the metal film on a side of the insulating film, and the metal film may be patterned from the surface opposite to a surface on which the resin for back-filling is provided, then the back-filling resin may be removed.
By means of this, since the back-filling resin is provided after the roughening processing, the adhesion between the metal film and the resin is improved, and thereafter during the patterning the etching fluid can be prevented from entering between the metal film and the resin.
In the method of manufacture of a semiconductor device of the present invention, after the patterning, etching, and roughening the metal film, there may further be a step in which the metal film is opposed to the surface of a semiconductor chip having an electrode, the insulating film is disposed, and the projection and the electrode are positioned and bonded; and in the step of disposing the resin, resin for sealing may be provided so as to seal the etched surface of the metal film and also the semiconductor chip.
By means of this, the resin for sealing forms an intimate contact with the metal film subjected to roughening processing, and the occurrence of package cracks can be prevented.
The roughening processing may be a chemical abrasion process of surface roughening.
The metal film may have resist provided on the particular part, and be etched to form the projection, and before the removal of the resist, the roughening processing may be carried out.
By means of this, roughening processing is carried out while the projection is covered by the resist, and the projection can be prevented from being subjected to roughening processing.
The method of manufacture of a film carrier tape of the present invention comprises a step of forming on an insulating film a wiring pattern, at least a part of which is subjected to roughening processing.
According to the present invention, since the wiring pattern is subjected to roughening processing, the adhesion properties with the resin during the manufacture of the semiconductor device are excellent.
The method of manufacture of a film carrier tape may further comprise: a step of forming a metal film on the insulating film; and thereafter in any order, steps of patterning the metal film to form the wiring pattern, and of applying roughening processing to at least a part of the metal film.
In order that a particular part of the metal film forms a projection, regions of the metal film other than the projection may be etched, and thereafter, the etched surface of the metal film may be subjected to roughening processing.
By means of this, the metal film is etched to form the projection. Therefore, the etched surface is given a mirror finish, but by further carrying out roughening processing fine irregularities are formed. Thus the adhesion properties with the resin, provided to protect the metal film and according to requirement during the process of manufacture, can be improved.
The metal film may be etched so that the projection projects in the direction opposite to the surface of contact with the insulating film.
The insulating film may have a device hole, and the metal film be formed so as to project into the device hole; and the metal film may be etched so that within the device hole the projection projects in the direction of the surface of contact with the insulating film.
After the steps of the etching and the roughening processing, and before the step of the patterning, disposition of resin may be carried out; and in the step of disposing the resin, within the device hole, the back-filling resin may be provided on the surface of the metal film on a side of the insulating film, and the metal film may be patterned from the surface opposite to that of the disposition of the back-filling resin, then the back-filling resin may be removed.
By means of this, since the back-filling resin is provided after the roughening processing, the adhesion between the metal film and the resin is improved, and thereafter during the patterning the etching fluid can be prevented from entering between the metal film and the resin.
The insulating film may have a device hole, and the metal film be formed so as to project into the device hole; and the metal film may be etched so that within the device hole the projection projects in the direction opposite to the surface of contact with the insulating film.
The roughening processing may be a chemical abrasion process of surface roughening.
The metal film may have resist provided on the particular part, and be etched, and before the removal of the resist, a step to roughen the surface may be carried out.
By means of this, roughening processing is carried out while the projection is covered by the resist, and the projection can be prevented from being subjected to roughening processing.
The semiconductor device of the present invention comprises: an insulating film having a wiring pattern, a semiconductor chip having electrodes bonded to the wiring pattern, and a resin provided to the wiring pattern; and the wiring pattern has a roughened surface of contact with the resin.
According to the present invention, the surface of the wiring pattern with which the resin contacts is roughened, and therefore the two are in intimate contact, and the occurrence of package cracks can be prevented.
The wiring pattern may include a projection, the electrodes may be bonded to the projection, and in regions other than that of the projection the resin may be provided on the wiring pattern.
The film carrier tape of the present invention comprises an insulating film, and a wiring pattern subjected to roughening processing.
The wiring pattern may include a projection, and the wiring pattern may have a roughened surface on a side on which the projection projects.